


Bittersweet Caffeine; Soonhoon

by ARDEOS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, I suck at tags, M/M, No Angst, Not too detailed, Oneshot, Slight Smut, coffee shop AU, hella gay, jihoon can be clingy too, jihoon loves food more than people, soft, soonyoung is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARDEOS/pseuds/ARDEOS
Summary: Jihoon is a college student who happens to work at a certain male's favourite coffee shop. Soonyoung, being the flirt he is, invites him on silly little dates during his lunch break at the exact same coffee shop. What he didn't know, was that the coffee shop was supposed to close soon due to a lack of customers but there is no way in hell the two of them are going to lose that coffee shop, it was practically their second home.





	Bittersweet Caffeine; Soonhoon

As soon as the irksome sound of the bell, the chatter and requests of fellow pestering classmates who asked for help with their music assignments which were extremely difficult and due in three weeks, right before Christmas break, rang through Lee Jihoon's ears, he immediately pushed his seat back, a sound similar to the one of fingernails being dragged down a chalkboard emitting throughout the room, and stood up before exiting without looking back.

Sadly enough, the small male had seemed to miss the bright and cheerful voice of one of the most loved students in their university who also had a request. A request where he did not require the help of the younger to complete a task, but rather one where he would possibly ask him if they could spend the afternoon with each other.

The cold winter air had immediately begun nipping at Jihoon's pale skin as soon as he stepped out of the large building, causing his slightly puffed cheeks and button nose to be dusted in a light shade of cherry red. He attempted to bury his face into his cozy, red scarf that had quite the beautiful contrast against his white coat that was accompanied by the warmest and fluffiest pockets but deemed to be useless as the tip of the male's nose and fingers were still freezing. He chuckled to himself as he walked through the cold winter air, snowflakes falling into his now slightly damp and curled, black locks as the image of another, taller male who walked beside him and reached out for his hand before lacing their fingers together and immediately spreading heat throughout his body popped into his mind - but that was clearly just an imagination, a fantasy, so the college student brushed his hope of true love off once he noticed he had reached the coffee shop that he worked at.

He reached upwards to tug at his scarf that covered half of his face and then continued to showcase his gorgeous smile as he flashed it towards his coworkers as a greeting towards them whilst they sent one back along with a nod. He hung his slightly damp coat and scarf on a clothing rack where the other items of clothing from the other workers hung before tying an apron that had 'Serendipity' handstitched by the owner across it in gorgeous calligraphy. Jihoon had always thought the name of the coffee shop he worked at was silly but deep down in his heart, he believed it was also quite sweet since the movie that shared the same title happened to also be his absolute favourite melodrama ever.

"Ah, Jihoon," The pleasant and sweet voice of the boy's kind boss, the owner of this cafe, startled him slightly but nonetheless, a smile was still plastered on his lips as he turned around to greet her and give a slight bow. "Hi, miss." The elderly lady always had such a positive aura surrounding her, she had always been extremely kind to her employees and treated them as if they were her own grandchildren. She was truly the best boss imaginable and Jihoon couldn't be more grateful.

But something was off today.

She wasn't her usual happy self, something had rained on parade and the young adult definitely wasn't having it and was sure to be there for her just as she had done the same for him.

♡

Soonyoung entered his favourite coffee shop with a bright smile on his face, the few regular guests and some co-workers immediately greeting him due to his lovely aura that resembled the one of the owner's who happened to be the tall male's neighbour. He also never forgot to give large tips, thanking them for the amazing desserts and beverages. His mother and her best friend had been living in the same apartment complex ever since they were young but when Soonyoung's mother had passed, he had no family left other than his mother's best friend who he had given the nickname 'Auntie' to.

His eyes wandered around and scanned the entire room, some of the younger co-workers looked like students and were unfamiliar to him as he would often stop by in the morning before classes ended or late at night but this time, Soonyoung visited for the first time right after his classes ended which was also most likely the best shift to take for students as many were too busy rushing to the college or out partying in the morning and night. Someone the charming male didn’t expect to see was Lee Jihoon, the boy that he was going to bring to this exact café for a possible study date.

“Welcome to Seren-” Jihoon had cut himself off as he saw the male standing in front of him, nothing but that damn counter separating them. He sighed heavily, believing that the elder male was only there to ask for the other to complete his school work but he was surely wrong. “Something wrong, cutie?” Soonyoung chuckled loudly as he saw the death glare being aimed directly towards him. For some reason, the smaller had always a disliking towards the popular college student for no apparent reason.

Maybe it was the fact that he was adored by everyone, his grades were perfect, and he seemed to have his life put together. He seemed like he had everything handed to him in life rather than working hard for it just as Jihoon had to do and was still doing. Though that was just an assumption, there was a possibility that Soonyoung was actually a hard worker and deserved all the attention he got but the barista doubted it.

Or maybe it could’ve been the fact that Soonyoung’s voice and laugh were practically the definitions of pure euphoria. To Jihoon, his laugh was like a smooth yet also sticky substance that dripped off of a honeycomb. It was exactly like pure honey. — But would the younger ever admit that he adored his stupid laugh and gorgeous face? 

Obviously not.

“I don’t have all day, Soonyoung. If you aren’t interested in ordering anything then please kindly exit the café.” The taller shook his head, the irritating yet extremely smug smile on his lips taunting Jihoon before he finally spoke up. “Well, I’d first like to ask when your shift ends and what your favourite drink is.” The smaller could only roll his eyes but thought it was useless to put up a fight as he truly didn’t want to spend more time talking to him. 

“It ends in a few hours but my break should start right after your annoying ass finishes ordering. — and I enjoy Caramel Macchiatos, now hurry up.” He said with clear frustration laced in his tone. The taller could only hum with a slight nod, his index finger being raised before he tapped it against his chin as he recalled Jihoon usually eating a piece of pumpkin pie for lunch whenever they had time in college so that was what he decided to order. “Alright, two caramel macchiatos and two pieces of pumpkin pie, make sure it’s done as soon as your break starts."

Jihoon knew exactly what the other male was doing and gosh, his heartstrings were definitely being tugged at as the college student gazed down at him with his disgustingly sexy smirk. Maybe, just maybe, Soonyoung wasn't as the younger thought he'd be.

♡

The little coffee dates during the smaller's lunch break had now become a regular thing, Soonyoung never failed to show up after their classes ended, he never failed to sweep Jihoon off of his feet with every visit and the shorter's co-workers had also noticed a shift in Jihoon's mood whenever the taller stopped by and gosh, the teasing was almost unbearable but hey, at least his female co-workers from their college who would gush over the male now knew that Soonyoung was off-limits.

♡

And there the two boys were, sitting across from each other as a pleasant aroma of fresh coffee and a comfortable silence rather than an awkward one swivelled around the pair. Jihoon, who had been happily munching on his (hopefully) free dessert and sipping on his coffee, was caught off guard as Soonyoung had stopped chatting to instead pull his phone out and snap a picture. "Wha' awe chu doin'?" The barista said, his cheeks stuffed with his delicious pumpkin pie whilst his cheeks flushed immediately as if they had been pinched right after he heard what Soonyoung had to say in response.

"I thought you looked pretty. Also, you've got a little something there." At the edge of Jihoon's lips, the elder had noticed a few crumbs and rather than letting the other wipe it off with a napkin, he leaned over with his tongue poking out ever so slightly before he licked the crumbs off of the smaller’s skin, his tongue also pressing up against his lips.

Jihoon cheeks were now completely reddened and this time, it wasn’t the cold winter air that was too blame.

♡

Days had passed and Soonyoung was nowhere to be seen. Sure, it could’ve been due to the final exams and assignments that had to be handed in before Christmas break but even the owner said that the taller male never failed to miss a day where he came to pick up his coffee, even when he was incredibly stressed due to his exams.

So, when Jihoon’s lunch break came around, he just ignored it and heaved out a slightly saddened grumpy sigh as his newly formed crush was nowhere to be seen and whenever the shorter would muster up the courage to speak up to him during their lunch breaks in between college classes, Soonyoung would be swarmed by other adoring students.

The day had passed extremely slowly since there were no customers, not even the regulars were there to order something and to make things worse, this was their final day before closing. The heartbreaking news was given to him not too long ago, it was delivered to him on the same day he and Soonyoung had their little date but he still couldn’t believe it. He had learned to love his job, he even adored his boss and his co-workers but this was it. His final shift where all he did was stack the chairs and move the tables to the side after cleaning them.

As soon as Jihoon finished up, he went to return the keys to the owner, he heard a few knocks being placed upon the glass doors. He looked back, eyes slightly widened as he saw the boy he missed so dearly. A smile had been bitten back almost immediately but it was clear that there was a glint of excitement and happiness sparkling in Jihoon’s eyes as he jogged towards the door, opening it right away. “Soonie,” He said, almost breathless as he got onto his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, face nuzzling into his neck as his familiar scent of expensive cologne filled the shorter’s nostrils.

“Come sit,”

♡

Soonyoung was shocked to say the least, his absolute favourite coffee shop was closing and he hadn’t had a clue whatsoever. He entered his apartment complex with a slight scowl on his face but Jihoon, who had been begged to stay the night at the elder’s place, squeezed the other’s hand as some form of comfort. But that place was one of the places that truly felt like home for the two of them. They spent so much time there ever since their teen years, Jihoon working there ever since he turned fifteen and Soonyoung visiting almost every single day.

Soonyoung fumbled with his keys, slightly irritated at how long it took him to complete the simple task of opening his door but as soon as he did, Jihoon got to see another side of the beloved college student.

“Do you realize how fucking gorgeous you are, Ji? God, you’ve been driving me insane.” The shorter felt his breath hitch, heart thumping against his chest at a rapid pace as this was definitely not what he was expecting. He had expected them to munch on multiple pints of various flavours of ice cream whilst expressing their sadness and claiming it was their griefing process. But this? He was definitely not expecting this.

Jihoon’s back was immediately pressed up against the wooden door, Soonyoung’s lips latching onto the exposed skin of his neck, nibbling, sucking and biting on it in hopes of creating marks and it worked, they were definitely going to be a pain to cover up. “You’re so perfect, princess.” The pet names being used were surely causing his cheeks to turn pink, his heart had already practically melted into a puddle by the time the elder tugged at his shirt whilst kissing his swollen lips.

Clothes were tossed to the side in mere seconds as some more wet, sloppy kisses were shared. One thing led to another and they ended up in Soonyoung’s surprisingly tidy bedroom with the shorter immediately being pressed onto the soft mattress of the bed.

“Nngh, hurry.” Jihoon moaned out as the taller nipped at the skin of his belly, trailing kisses down and nearing his crotch before he pulled back slightly. “Still so commanding.” The male smirked before continuing and hooking his fingertips around the belt loops of the smaller’s jeans before finally pulling both them and his boxers down. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Soonyoung was absolutely breathless, starstruck even.

Hickeys were scattered all over the boy’s inner thighs in a matter of minutes, ranging in shades of purple, blue and a slight bit of red as well. Sooyoung was rather proud of his masterpiece, to be quite honest. “P-Please, just f-fuck me. I need y-you so bad..” Jihoon muttered out, heavy pants passing through his lips. “Your wish is my command.”

♡

Jihoon was a mess.

His once angelic and innocent face is obviously still beautiful — it was just much less pure. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, cum and snot mixing together as both dripped out his nose, drool strolling down his chin as he let out more choked sobs. He truly adored overstimulation, really, he did, but Soonyoung was crazy in bed — not that that was a bad thing, of course.

With one final thrust, the elder came inside of the other boy, the smaller having a small amount of milky white cum spurt out of his pathetic and fully milked cock as he laid limp on the bed. “Holy shit..” He muttered, still panting as Soonyoung collapsed next to him. “That was amazing.”

The dominant male hummed, a small smile playing at his lips as he turned his head slightly before pressing a chaste kiss against Ji’s temple. “Oh, yeah? I’ll be even rougher next time and fuck you until you forget your own name, baby.”

The younger’s face flushed once more as he smacked the other’s chest before burying his face into that exact same spot. “Idiot, we were supposed to talk about how we would keep the coffee shop from closing and look at us now.” Soonyoung just chuckled an shook his head, wrapping an arm around the boy he loved.

“Trust me, baby. We’ve got this.”

♡

And Soonyoung was right.

As soon Jihoon trailed into the café with the lovely owner trailing behind him with a shocked but happy expression on her face she couldn’t help but smile. “Soonyoung and I couldn’t let you close this place, it’s like our second home — so, we decided to use his popularity to our advantage and turn this café to a popular hangout spot for students since it’s so close to our college.” The poor lady’s heart swelled with joy as she looked around, people chatting together, others doing work and some just stopping by to get their coffee to go. 

“Thank you both.”

She immediately headed off to the kitchen after giving Jihoon a hug since orders were piling up and the young employees were stressing out. But as the short male fondly stared at his co-workers, he hadn’t noticed a certain someone snaking their arm around his waist and yelped as soon as he felt someone’s hot breath ghost over his neck. “We did a good job, huh, baby?”

Jihoon only nodded, reaching out for the other’s hand as he laced their fingers together as he sighed happily, staring up at Soonyoung with nothing but pure love in his eyes. “I like you.” The other could only chuckle before speaking. “I thought we were already passed that stage.” The smaller tilted his head to the side before smiling. “The only thing left is to make it official, right?”  
“Of course.. But hey, I think I deserve a kiss first, hm?” The elder teased, proud of the work they had done. “Oh, yeah? I think you’ve earned yourself far more than just a kiss, Soonie.” With that being said, Soonyoung’s collar had been tugged at as he helplessly trailed behind his lover as he was being led to his apartment for a special gift from his one and only Jihoonie.

That same day Jihoon also realized that the coffee shop wasn’t his only home, he realized that as soon as Soonyoung held him in his arms and whispered sweet nothings after a second night filled with pure bliss.

His now boyfriend, his true love. His Soonyoungie was his true home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hello!  
Gosh, this is my first oneshot and I wrote it at like 3 am so I hope it's okay but I truly hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
